


It Should Have Been Me

by Snowraichu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Broken Bones, Burns, Character Death, Death, Depression, Fire, Injury, Other, POV First Person, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, reverse au, tadashi lives but hiro dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowraichu/pseuds/Snowraichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my brother, Hiro. He may be a bone-head, and he does make mistakes on occasion- well, more than on occasion.</p><p>Even then, I had high hopes for him and I tried to convince him to push himself harder and use his intelligence and talent for greater things. He was going to make the world a better place.</p><p>I think the correct way to say that is that he would have.</p><p>There was a fire and I came out of it, but Hiro didn't make it. He was only fourteen when he died.</p><p>Everyone kept telling me he'll always be there so long as we remember him.</p><p>If only it were actually that easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flames of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fanfiction I've wrote, but it is the first I decided to post publicly. To be honest, I'm fairly nervous since I'm not sure how this is going to pan out. ;u;
> 
> Anywho, this is my take on a reverse AU where Tadashi lives, but Hiro is the one who died in the fire, and the team Big Hero 6 is created with Tadashi in the team instead of Hiro. This is the first chapter of it, and I have a second chapter in the works. Not entirely sure when or how often I will update this, but as soon as I get a new chapter, I will post it here. ouo
> 
> I'm predicting it'll be anywhere between five and seven chapters, but we're just going to have to see.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!
> 
> \- Snow
> 
> EDIT:  
> The second chapter is done, and I'm working on the third chapter! I already got some kudos, and I'd love to thank all those people who are supporting this! ;u; It means a lot to me.
> 
> I'm hoping I will get done with the third chapter soon, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thank you so much and have a wonderful day!!
> 
> \- Snow

"Welcome to Nerd School," I said as I lowered my gaze down to my younger sibling. I attempted to make my words sound as sincere as possible, while giving it a little hint of sarcasm. Hiro never made me forget that my choices in life were "nerdy", and I figured it was my turn to play back some.

Hiro shrugged it off, however, and he said, "Well, you know I couldn't have done it without you."

To be honest, I don't think I've ever been this proud of my little brother for a while. He was often getting himself into trouble, which Aunt Cass or myself would have to pull him out of. Every worry, every stressful day, every restless night--it almost seemed like Hiro was determined to put us both in an early grave.

Now, that is all changing. Hiro is going to the same college as I am and he will be using his brain and his talent for those less fortunate. I can only imagine what wonderful inventions my brother has in store that could make this giant world a much better place for everyone.

My musings and time alone with Hiro soon ended, however.

I heard a fire alarm sound not to far from where we were standing, and moved around to look for the source and saw that the building Hiro and I had left not too long ago was giving off light and flickering.

Impulsively, I ran back the way I came, and I could hear my little brother's footsteps as he followed.

As I came closer, I could clearly see the flames that are greedily licking at the walls of the building. My skin began crawling as it began to sweat. I can already feel the heat coming from the flames.

"Tadashi, what's going on?" I heard Hiro say, which caused me to turn my attention towards him.

"I'm not sure, hang on." I looked around and I moved to one of the civilians who had escaped the fire.

I questioned her about the fire in a similar manner Hiro had previously.

"I-I don't know!" the woman said frantically.

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "It's okay, calm down. Is there anyone left in there?"

The woman heeded my advice, and she took a deep breath before saying, "I-I think Professor Callaghan is still inside!"

I felt like I was punched in the stomach when those words came out of her mouth. My gaze moved back to the flames.

_They weren't going to let Professor Callaghan die, are they? Someone was going in to help him, right?_

I took a quick scan behind me and saw no flashing lights of any sort coming our way, nor where there any firetrucks, ambulances, or police vehicles parked anywhere near the building.

I gathered up my courage and I began taking off towards the build. I felt someone take my hand and pull me back some.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro cried out some, keeping his grip on my hand. I could see concern in his eyes.

I took this moment to sort out my priorities.

There is no guarantees that Professor Callaghan is alive, and if I run inside, there is no guarantee I will return alive myself. If I die, Hiro will be alone with no immediate family left. There is this little chance, though. A very small, minuscule chance that I can run inside and retrieve my professor, and we will make it out alive.

I decided it was a risk that was worth taking.

I looked into my brother's pleading eyes sternly and countered, "Someone has to help him."

I escaped Hiro's grip and I sprinted through the open doors of the building. I felt the wind and heat blow off my cap, the one I've earned since enrolling into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but I made no move to retrieve it. I had more important things to take care of.

Immediately as I dashed my way through a hallway, dodging flames, debris, and other obstacles, my body protested to slow down and I coughed. I put my sleeve over my nose and mouth and used the fabric to filter the air, hoping it would buy me some time to find Professor Callaghan before my body was starved of oxygen.

I moved my arm away from my mouth to call out to my professor. "Professor Callaghan!" I choked, coughing more as I inhaled to repeat, "Professor Callaghan, where are you?!"

The sinful flames roared as their hunger was still unsatisfied, as if trying to drown out my voice with the sole purpose to make it difficult for my professor to hear me. I then heard cracking and snapping above me, and I speedily stepped out of the way and saw some pipes and beams break and collapse from the walls and the ceiling. I attempted to sigh in relief, which only irritated my coughing further and was about to make my way into the next room when I heard a familiar voice sound from the direction the beams had collapsed.

"T-Tadashi!! Help me!!"

I felt myself grow very faint, but not due to smoke inhalation or asphyxiation. Slowly moving my head to glance in the direction of the voice, I saw my baby brother, Hiro. One of the beams had fallen on top of one of his legs, and with Hiro's small stature, there was no question in my mind that it was broken. I could tell my brother was in great pain, as he was trembling and choking in sobs as he tried desperately to pull the metal beam off his injured leg.

Worry had taken over me and I rushed to my brother's aid, but when I reached to touch the metal, I hissed as the hot beam burned both of my hands. I tried to think of another solution. Hiro reached for my pant leg and he held onto it, trying to take in breathes to fuel his sobbing, but he only coughed and hacked.

"P-Please Tadashi! I-It hurts!"

I felt my own eyes water and I cursed under my breath as I knelt down to hold him, trying to comfort him as I quavered, "I-I know, I'm gunna get you out. Just h-hang on!"

More cracking sounded above the both of us--the flames were merciless as they ravaged the ceiling.

_No..._

I moved to shield Hiro from the ceiling that was threatening to come down on the both of them. If I keep him protected, it could buy some time for the firefighters to come in and save him. However, I was suddenly propelled away from Hiro and I landed on my back with a thud. As I sat up to get my bearings, the ceiling came crashing down and I moved my arms instinctively to shield myself from any debris that would come flying at me.

When I didn't feel any large chunks of cement hitting my arms, I moved them and saw the area that Hiro was laying in was now covered in rubble, and I could no longer hear his pleas or sobs. I fought against my body's protests to reach the rubble and I started digging at it to try and reach Hiro, tears flowing down my face and mixing with the ash that had the flames had caked my exterior with and my body shaking so violently, it was near impossible to grip anything properly and I was forced to scoop the rubble instead of grab it.

It felt like eternity when I finally uncovered Hiro's face, and it felt like several more eternities when I uncovered the rest of him. He laid there limply, as if he was fast asleep.

_No no no... Please no..._

Recalling the events previously, it became clear to me that Hiro had pushed me out of the way. I choked in several sobs and I tried to remove the beam from on top of his leg once more, not caring as my skin sizzled against the heated metal and I let out a cry of pain as I shoved the beam off. Once Hiro was free, I could finally pull him into my arms and I internally commanded my stubborn legs to carry me back outside and get my brother to safety. It was when I had finally returned outside I realized that Hiro wasn't coughing anymore, and I soon came to the conclusion that he wasn't breathing at all.

Taking a breath of air to choke in more sobs, I searched for someone who could help and I saw that an ambulance had finally arrived and the paramedics were working to treat the civilians and other students. I asked my legs to help me one last time as I shakily stepped towards the flashing vehicle.

"S-Someone, please help!! My brother isn't breathing, he needs help!!" I sputtered, going into a coughing fit. Three doctors came to our aid, and I reluctantly let two of them take Hiro from my arms and lie him on his back as they attempt to resuscitate him.

The third paramedic was asking me questions as they brought me to sit down on the ground, but I couldn't hear them clearly as I was focused on Hiro. I was counting the seconds in my head as I watched one doctor perform CPR while the other was preparing the paddles of a defibrillator. He read somewhere that someone can go between twenty and thirty minutes without resuscitation before brain death starts occurring. It should be plenty of time to revive him, and Hiro is much stronger than he looks.

_He'll pull out of this. He'll be fine._

For what felt like five minutes, the third paramedic told the other two to stop. I blinked and I looked between the three and I felt anger boil inside me.

"W-What?? It's only been five minutes, you can't stop now!!" I protested, starting to shake some.

"Mr. Hamada, it's been forty minutes and he hasn't responded to any of our attempts to resuscitate him." one of them declared, then their voice softened as they solemnly said, "I'm sorry. Your brother is gone."

My skin paled and I looked at Hiro in absolute disbelief. "N-No..." I stuttered as my trembling worsened, "H-He can't be..."

_This has to be some dream. This has to be a horrible, horrible dream! Hiro, you can't be dead!_

I pressed my hands against my face to hide it as I let out complete sobs.

_I'm sorry, Hiro! I'm so sorry! Please, come back! Why did I run in there? Why didn't I check to make sure you weren't following me? How could I have let you die?!_

"H-Hiro... P-Please..." was all I could let out through my crying as I uncovered my face and I watched the paramedics lift his body onto a stretcher and pull the sheet over him completely as they rolled him towards the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.
> 
> It's not the absolute best, but I do feel like it's better than I have done in a good while. Though, if anyone has any suggestions on how to make this chapter better or ideas for the previous chapters, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. ouo
> 
> Like I said before, I am currently working on the second chapter, I'm just a bit stuck right now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading what I have so far, and thank you so so much! ^u^
> 
> \- Snow


	2. Mystery Man with a Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...rumors of someone, possibly a man, wearing a mask using thousands of tiny robots to travel around the streets of San Fransokyo. It is unknown if these are true, but so far, this mystery man has not committed any crimes. However, citizens are still on edge as..."
> 
> _Tiny robots? Like... microbots?_
> 
> Even if they are rumors, there had to be some truth to them.
> 
> I turned to Baymax and I decided, "Change of plans, Baymax. Let's go for a walk around town first. There's someone I need to find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't long since I posted the first chapter, but I had the second chapter halfway done, and decided to pick it up and finish it up. I really hope it doesn't seem rushed at all. XD;;;
> 
> This chapter is basically going on how Tadashi's entire demeanor changed and became a recluse after Hiro's death.
> 
> There will be some more action in the next chapter, trust me.
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't read the previous chapter, go ahead and read that first, and then read this one. ouo
> 
> Thank you to the people who have already gave me kudos and commented on this fanfiction!
> 
> \- Snow

The funeral was as gloomy and dark as most funerals go. It didn't help that it was raining either. Though, I refused to stand beneath any umbrella that was offered to me. I refused any comfort that someone was willing to give. I refused allowing anyone to see any weakness in me.

When the official ceremony was over and people slowly started dispersing, Aunt Cass moved and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tadashi, I..." I could tell she was having a hard time thinking of the right words to say, "I invited your's and Hiro's friends over to the cafe. You should come with and talk with them some."

I looked at my aunt. I forced a small, although grim smile.

"No, you go on ahead," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering or cracking, "I... I just want to be alone for a little while, Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass was reluctant, but she nodded and she left me with only Hiro's grave to keep me company.

Even though it has been several days since my baby brother had passed away, everything felt hazy and surreal. The days between the fire and now were like vivid nightmares than actual memories. The time I spent in the hospital getting my hands treated for burns and my lungs checked seemed fabricated. Even when I got up and put on a suit and tie felt like some fever dream that just never would end.

Nothing about this situation felt real, but I had seen Hiro die right in front of me. I heard my brother's cries for help as I tried to free him. I had carried him out of the fire while his body lay limply in my arms. I knew it couldn't be a dream.

I fell to my knees in front of the slab of stone which marked where the last of my immediate family had laid six feet under. My eyes began to water as they made a rainstorm of their own, salty drops trickling down my face as I hung my head and trembled as I let out shaky sobs.

I couldn't help, but feel this was all my doing. I was right there when Hiro was crying for help. I was there when the ceiling and beams had collapsed. I should have been able to do something.

I gasped, trying to control and push back my sobbing. I put my hand on the grave, running my fingers over the engraving of my little brother's name carved into the stone.

"I-I am so sorry, H-Hiro," I choked out, my voice shaking.

I hope that he could hear me, and I hope he could forgive me.

I stayed at Hiro's grave for hours until I noticed it was getting dark and decided to make the journey back home.

A week passed. I hardly left my bedroom, keeping myself occupied by re-reading the books I had arranged in the shelf placed on my side of the room. I didn't dare touch anything on Hiro's side of the room. I was determined to keep everything the way it was for as long as I lived here, but that was a foolish thing to strive for. Eventually, all of Hiro's things would need to be packed up and moved. I just wasn't willing to let it happen yet.

I looked at my cellphone, placed exactly where it was after I returned home from Hiro's grave the week before. It hasn't moved from it's spot, and I haven't made any movement to use it. I debated on calling someone, maybe one of my friends, but I decided that probably wouldn't be best.

I laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling, allowing my mind to wander some. I tried to keep some sort of grip on it, as it has been wanting to think about what went wrong on the day of the fire. Thinking about it just frustrated me. I had to keep strong.

I looked around and noticed how much I've let my side of the room become a mess. I usually keep it as clean as possible, but now there are papers, books, and several odds and ends scattered all over the place. I got off the bed to start picking things up. It would help keep my mind off other things.

I piled some scattered books in my arms when one of the heavier tomes fell and slammed on my right bare foot.

I yelped and I dropped the rest of the books I had as I jumped back onto the bed. I quickly grabbed my foot to inspect it, wincing some.

"Ow, that..." I paused before I could utter the possible expletive that could come after and quickly thought of a word to use in place of it, "...freaking hurt."

After a quick inspection of my foot, I came to the conclusion that nothing was broken or bleeding, so I'll most likely live. Unfortunately.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of something inflating and I looked over to see Baymax, the robot I had built for a robotics project back at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Baymax was programmed to have extensive medical knowledge with the capacity to download any new or more advanced medical procedures. I tried to remember why he activated, then I remembered the little incident earlier.

I watched as the marshmellow-like robot waddled its way over to my location, and I couldn't help snickering some. It was so funny to watch this adorable robot just nagivate around the room like a toddler who just learned how to walk. I don't think it will ever get old.

When Baymax was finally standing in front of me, the robot made a stiff, waving motion with one of their hands.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

I let out another snicker before I managed out, "Hey, Baymax. It's great to see you, buddy. I didn't mean to activate you this time."

"I am happy to see you too, Tadashi. What appears to be the trouble? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" A screen beneath the nylon glowed, showing a chart with numbers and little emoticons, indicating pain levels.

I stood and patted Baymax's head some.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. I was just picking up and I dropped something on my foot is all." With that, I started picking up again and getting everything put its rightful place.

"I will scan you now."

Blinking, I turn to face Baymax again.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary, Baymax. Really, I'm fine-"

"Scan complete."

"...Are you kidding me right now?" I scowled some. I don't remember programming Baymax to be this persistent. I probably should have ran them longer than just a few minutes.

"There does not appear to be any serious physical injury aside from an aged burn on both of your palms, however your emotional state is troubling."

I crossed my arms some.

"Well, right now I have a robot that I built ignoring me when I already said I didn't need to be scanned or looked at, so yeah I'm a bit annoyed."

I don't remember programming them to care for emotional pain either. Is Baymax becoming self-aware? I shook my head, that couldn't be possible.

"I apologize for the annoyance I caused. I am only doing what you have programmed me to do. You programmed me to care for my patients."

I sighed, "I know, buddy. Maybe I should take you back to the lab and take a look at you."

Not bothering to change clothing, I pull a pair of jeans over my pajama pants and pull on a bright yellow cardigan. Not the most comfortable thing, but I don't plan on being gone for long.

"Alright, let's go, Baymax," I ushered as I headed out of the door. I listened for Baymax's steps to be sure the funny-looking robot was following me.

Passing by the living room, I notice Aunt Cass had left the television on and set on one of the possibly thousand news channels. It bothers me slightly seeing it left on so carelessly, but I know that my poor aunt probably has been having as hard of time coping with Hiro's death as myself. I sigh and move to shut the television off.

Before I hit the power button just below the screen, I heard something troubling coming from the television. Looking up to watch, my face twisted into a frown as I listened.

"...rumors of someone, possibly a man, wearing a mask using thousands of tiny robots to travel around the streets of San Fransokyo. It is unknown if these are true, but so far, this mystery man has not committed any crimes. However, citizens are still on edge as..."

_Tiny robots? Like... microbots?_

Even if they are rumors, there had to be some truth to them.

I turned to Baymax and I decided, "Change of plans, Baymax. Let's go for a walk around town first. There's someone I need to find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for me to work on the third chapter!
> 
> Like I said, this isn't as interesting, but it's just working it's way up to everything else, and I do promise the third chapter will be more action-y. I just have to figure out exactly how I want to do it and I'll get to writing it!
> 
> Also, like before, if there is any advice that you can give, such as changes to this chapter, the previous chapter, or any ideas for future chapters, let me know. ouo I love listening to what others think and hearing other ways I could take this to.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day! ouo
> 
> \- Snow


End file.
